Need To Feed
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: Chi. The one thing in which helped Bo Dennis thrive and survive. Within her is this seemingly insatiable hunger for it in addition to one not so little thing. Her love for Lauren Lewis. What happens after Lauren admits to having sexual dreams about the succubus and allows her to feed off of her? Will Lauren be able to help Bo control that need to feed in more ways than they think?
1. Sleeping Beauty

**Need To Feed **

Written By Sammy J. Richardson

Inspired by the hit television series "Lost Girl"

_Life's hard when you don't know who you are. It's harder if you don't know what you are. My love carries a death sentence. I was lost for years, searching while hiding, only to find I belonged to a world hidden from humans. I won't hide anymore! I will live the life I choose!_

Chapter One-Sleeping Beauty 

One thing about Lauren Lewis I would never understand was just exactly how she could love someone like me. I belong to the genes known as Fae, but my species is what is called a succubus. I feed off the sexual energy known as chi, and most of the time it results in me waking up in a strange and unfamiliar bed next to a dead lover. This process would always leave me guilt ridden and feeling alone. To think, I did all of this for chi.

Then came Lauren. She was the first person I had met who was actually accepting of this. In fact, the human doctor possessed this curiosity that one does not see every day, especially if one is a loner succubus. However, I did feel bad for her in a sense when I had met her and found out some things about her. She was owned by the Ash. She was under control of the light Fae, serving as a doctor and at times a scientist for them.

It had been a couple years since our first meet and a lot had happened since, some things worse than others. But that was normal, at least in my world. Bad things happened pretty much wherever you went. Anyway, my relationship with Lauren had grown. At least, I would have liked to think so. However, as of now, I know so.

Monogamous relationships was not a concept I was very familiar with but when it came to her, something within me just wanted, craved, needed her. With that being said, something always stopped me. One damned thing kept me from being with Lauren in the way I desired… my identity. I am a light Fae succubus and she is a human being with a medical degree. This was not a good combination. I would constantly wrack my brain, going over each and every scenario which animated itself within my warped mind. I wanted to think optimistically but these abilities that I have prevent me from thinking any other way but rationally and realistically. With incidences such as the one with Nadia, I did not want to hurt her any further. But to her it was all water under the bridge. And as for my curse that comes attached with a relationship… let's just say that even then she was able to teach me how to just accept myself, and become comfortable with quenching that thirst for chi, the need to feed.

Sitting at home just reading a book as I lounged on the couch was an activity that I did enjoy quite a bit and what made it even more enjoyable was having Lauren there, just talking as I read. I am a good multi-tasker, if I do say so myself, so I was able to focus on the words in the book about the dark and light Fae, and her chatting endlessly about various medical procedures she had to perform within the last few days. A few of her stories actually made me chuckle, and I found her irresistible and cute when she went all geek. However, after a while her words had ceased, and that was okay. I turned all of my attention onto the book, learning oh so much. Almost curiously, I glanced up from my book and grinned when I saw her asleep, hugging one of the pillows. All I could do in that very moment was watch her as she remained asleep. Should I move her to my bed so she could rest more comfortably? Or should I just leave her alone? I continued to contemplate these options whilst I observed the slumbering human doctor.

That smile did not leave my face for the longest time as I watched her. Finally making the executive decision to move Lauren, I shut my book slowly, setting it aside before standing up from the couch. I gently strode over to her sleeping frame, gingerly gathering it within my arms. Making sure I have a hold of the blonde securely first, I start to carry her to my bedroom. As I walk her the distance to the room, I smile down at her before looking where I am going. I softly lie Lauren down on my maroon colored sheet covered bed. Yet again I smile down to her, admiring her and her beautiful body. The way Lauren's hair drapes almost flawlessly across her own face is absolutely beguiling to me. I would never be able to fathom how such beauty is even possible, let alone how I came to know someone who possessed it. What I heard next surprised me.


	2. Succubus of Her Dreams

**Need To Feed **

Written By Sammy J. Richardson

Inspired by the hit television series "Lost Girl"

_Life's hard when you don't know who you are. It's harder if you don't know what you are. My love carries a death sentence. I was lost for years, searching while hiding, only to find I belonged to a world hidden from humans. I won't hide anymore! I will live the life I choose!_

Chapter Two-Succubus of Her Dreams

That sound was beyond distinct. I knew what it was. As I was watching Lauren sleep while she was sprawled across my bed, I swore I heard her moaning my name. I observed her as she shifted within her sleep, adjusting to the new surface beneath her. Her hands moved a bit, feeling the soft fabric which covered my bed. I scrutinized with furrowed brows as her hands gripped those exact same sheets. I knew then that she was currently having a sex dream, and it was about me. This made my brows unfurrow and my lips twitched upward into a slight smirk. She must have snapped out of her little sexual dream for her body shot upwards abruptly. I could tell from the look on her face that she was now wide awake. She was breathing heavily, coming back to whatever sense of reality she could.

I was shocked to say the least when Lauren brusquely got to her knees on the edge of the bed as I stood at the foot of it. She grabbed a hold of my wrists somewhat forcefully and pulled me towards her, kissing me deeply, passionately. I could only imagine that she wanted her dream to come true. I stood there, confused and startled for a few seconds' time. Although I was surprised, caught off guard, I kissed Lauren back. I could not help myself. She was too irresistible not to. Those lips when they crashed against mine had me melting from the start. This was a rarity.

We continued kissing for several moments, pulling away for nothing. Feeling somewhat out of breath, I backed away from her. Taking a few breaths, I steadied myself before I started kissing her yet again. My heart was beating fast and I we kiss I decided to bring it up.

"I didn't know you had dreams about me, Lauren." I breathily spoke as we kissed. "But I do now."

She pulled away from the sensual and passionate kiss slowly and I could tell that she was now embarrassed. Though, she needn't feel such a way. I found it alluring, hot; sexy. My deep brown eyes were glued onto Lauren, waiting for her to reply to what I had just said.

"I…" She started to deny it. "How did you know?"

I could not tell at the moment but her heart was beating rapidly within her chest cavity. She had been so nervous and flustered to the point where her heart fluttered.

"Well, I could say it's because I'm a succubus however in actuality you were moaning in your sleep. You said my name." I quipped, answering her question.

For only a moment she narrowed her eyes at me, menacingly. This expression went away and I watched the woman closely as one of her hands reached out for me yet again. She began caressing my face, which caused me to lean into her touch and let out a strained moan. That hand gradually traveled to cup me by the back of my head.

"Would you like to know what the dream entailed?" She questioned as her voice turned oh so appealing and tantalizing.

There was this confidence within her tone of which I am not used to seeing and hearing from her but I found it simply sexy, attractive. This time it was my hand that reached out toward her, and I began to allow the fingertip of my index finger to roam her exposed flesh which was made visible in part by the clothing brands she wore. Feeling daring and just a bit dangerous, I push her jacket off of her shoulders, listening as the leather article of clothing.

"Tell me what you dreamed about…" I started before I pause to move my lips to your ear before speaking again. "…Lauren."


	3. Kiss of Death

**Need To Feed **

Written By Sammy J. Richardson

Inspired by the hit television series "Lost Girl"

_Life's hard when you don't know who you are. It's harder if you don't know what you are. My love carries a death sentence. I was lost for years, searching while hiding, only to find I belonged to a world hidden from humans. I won't hide anymore! I will live the life I choose!_

Chapter Three-Kiss of Death 

I stood there, prepared to intently listen to her recount her dream. This was turning me on already. Excitement was visible in my deep brown orbs as I looked at her face, waiting for her to speak. When her voice rang out, it was something I could not dare to believe.

"Your lips on my flesh, your hands all over me... Your fingers inside of me." She said in a lustful tone. "I really moaned your name?"

I could tell from the surprise questioning bravado in her voice that she was definitely starting to get what this situation and all of the words meant. I nod, a sly grin coming to my face.

"I tend to have that effect on people." I quipped.

It was in that very instant I began feeling aroused and that animalistic hunger flooding throughout my body. This was what I was dreading more than almost anything. The act of sex was a risk in which could result in Lauren's death. I knew this to be fact… an irrefutable one. I had to say it. I had to tell her. It was imperative that I voice my fears of sleeping with Lauren to her. She deserved that, and so much more.

"Lauren, you know it is a risk." I point out, my tone of voice even more lustful than hers despite my emotions and fears.

I allowed my eyes to scan her frame, studying her perfectly taut figure.

"Are you willing to take risks?" I asked the doctor, my hands roaming across the skin of her arms gently.

I listened as she let out a huffed breath which oddly resembled a sigh of exasperation.

"I do not care about risks, Bo. I know being with you involves many of them and I just don't care. I want to be with you. I trust you… completely." She replied, afterwards removing her shirt to reveal her white lace bra.

She leaned in and kissed me passionately when it started. Right as I returned the kiss I started siphoning her energy slowly. Our eyes locked and she smiled into the kiss as she noticed my eyes begin to change to that icy blue color which came with each and every time I did this. She slowly pulled away, despite not wanting to stop the kiss.

"Please Bo… touch me." She begged me, craving the most intimate form of contact one being could have with another, human or otherwise.

My eyes soon went back to that alluring brown when I was sucking chi from her. I looked into her eyes, smiling as I brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. That very same hand traveled down to roam across her torso, paying special attention to her perfectly sculpted breasts.

"Mm, Lauren…" I murmured underneath my breath.

My lips went to Lauren's succulent collar bone, feeling fearful of kissing her on the lips again. In truth, I cared much too much about her now to do anything to harm her. However, there was still that innate natural instinct which seemed to contradict those emotions, telling me to feed. Feed! Fighting those urges, I continue to suck on the skin of her collar bone, heat radiating from my hands and into her as I touched her body. It was not a natural body temperature heat. This was that undoubtedly mystical and seeming mythical heat which produced that red-orange glow that went from my hands and into whatever I was touching. This heat can be a weapon, for it can be used to influence and entice. My hands continued to produce this heat of sorts that evening as they made contact with Lauren's flesh.

"Mmhmm… please, more!" She growled out sexily, giving me positive feedback as she felt the warmth of my hands on her body.

Craving more, Lauren began wanting me to touch her lower. She grabbed onto my wrist, bringing my hand down into her pants. She shoved my hands into them, practically forcing me to feel her arousal… not that she really had to do such a thing. I listened as she almost screamed my name at the contact, bucking her hips into my hand. Her lips came to mine once more, she not caring whether or not I took her chi. In all honestly, she could care less if I took it all, just as long as I kept my hands where they were. Plunging her tongue into my mouth, I listened as moans escaped her throat and became muffled by the entangled kiss. Her arms wrapped around my body, pulling my closer to her as she was still positioned on her knees.

I began to stroke her center with my hand, allowing that warmth which I produced to intensify the pleasure. In that moment, I started to siphon her chi once again, myself not letting on my secret wanting to feel her hands pleasuring me… for I know that she would start to feel weaker soon. I keep moving my hand rapidly, wanting her to feel that warmth for as long as she could savor it before the inevitable occurred. I moved my lips in tandem with hers. Her body writhed in sheer pleasure, wanting me to feel the same. She slyly slipped her hand into my pants. Her finger massaging my heated core for several moments before hand, she entered me slowly, having had placed one knee up on the edge of the bed for somewhat easy access.

Kissing me with a passion she had not experienced with any other being, she began to feel a bit weakened. Knowing that this was a side-effect of making love to a succubus, she did not overact. She simply continued her ministrations on my center, her lips still connected with mine. Moaning loudly into the "kiss of death", she began to feel close to her orgasm as the heat radiated through her center and throughout her entire body. I could feel her cumming to me, her fluids rushing over my hand. She gripped onto my hair tightly and held me in place as her tongue danced inside my mouth. The weakness in her was starting to take over, her body slowly becoming limp.

Still devouring my lips, Lauren's fingers weakly thrust in and out of me. She felt as though she should pull away, and she was right to feel this way. However, she could not seem to muster the ability to. Completely content with kissing me, it seemed as though nothing could ever break the two of us apart. I held onto her tightly, fearing even the idea of letting her go. I kept Lauren there, continuing to feed from her, unable to stop myself. My body began to feel utterly euphoric as she fingered me. Within that exact instant, something within me clicked.

That thing, whatever it had been was telling me to stop, practically screaming at me. I had to stop this! My mouth pulled right away from hers as I screamed out her name with my climax. I felt so immensely strong in that moment and I can see how weak Lauren was. I began to feel nothing but guilt in that moment. It festered with me, eating away at my heart and soul. What did I do? What have I done?

"Lauren…"


	4. Eternity

**Need To Feed **

Written By Sammy J. Richardson

Inspired by the hit television series "Lost Girl"

_Life's hard when you don't know who you are. It's harder if you don't know what you are. My love carries a death sentence. I was lost for years, searching while hiding, only to find I belonged to a world hidden from humans. I won't hide anymore! I will live the life I choose!_

Chapter Four-Eternity

"Lauren…" I spoke, holding her within my arms, refusing to let go. "I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

"I… I am fine. Please, don't look at me like that." She replied, noticing the evident look of guilt and horror upon my face.

Apparently I was easy to read in that moment, but to be honest I did not care. Not when I thought you were hurt, and that I had caused it. She gently removed her fingers from my orifice and snuggled into me, her weakened legs wobbling as she managed to remain on her knees. I believe that my holding her helped considerably. Curling up into my grasp, she somehow summoned up the strength to speak.

"That was amazing!" She breathed out, which did nothing to make me feel any better about the situation… what I had just done to her. "Bo, can we sleep?"

She sounded so exhausted as she spoke to me. I could feel her burying her head into my chest, smiling contently as she drifted into off into a dream state.

"Yes." I murmured softly before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

I held Lauren in my arms, stroking her hair. Guilt still pounded in my chest for what I had done to her. Of course, I still feel guilty for several things, killing Nadia in front of her was one of the top things on the list. This event was right up there as well. I let out a breath, looking out the window at the night sky, unable to sleep. My other hand mindlessly roamed Lauren's side as she slumbered. I prayed that somehow sleeping would be able to help her to regain her strength… and that I did no damage to her, permanent and or temporary.

A few hours later, Lauren awoke still lying in my arms. Her body felt rejuvenated as if she had taken some type of a substance. Looking up into my eyes, she leaned up and kissed me quickly before I could even have the chance to protest. She pulled away slowly, smiling contently at me. That smile faded slightly upon seeing the look on my face.

"Bo," She said, making a little huffing sound with her mouth. "Don't look so discontent. I am fine, I promise. My energy levels have regulated and I am perfectly happy in your arms."

I could tell she was trying to soothe me, her hands brushing my hair from my face. She snuggled closer to me, feeling my body oh so incredibly close to her own. She could not help but become aroused once more. Her hands roamed my frame while her lips kissed my neck gently. Suddenly, she stopped her actions, looking up at me as she tried to read my facial expression. She most likely could tell that I was upset.

"Are you upset with me?" She asked, looking into my eyes as she slowly pulled away from my grasp. "Maybe I should just go…"

This was definitely not what I wanted. I did not want her to go. How could she have possibly ever thought that I was upset with her, of all people?

"No, Lauren. Lauren… I am most certainly not upset with you. I'm upset with myself." I say, taking hold of her hand with my own.

I caressed the skin of her hand, a pleading look in my almost black eyes.

"You look so beautiful." I murmur admiringly, shaking my head in disbelief at how surely and magnificently gorgeous she was. "Please, touch me again?"

I could see the wheels turning and the look on her face which was one of pondering.

"I will touch you on one condition." She told me, holding up her index finger. "Please forgive yourself. I knew the risks and I took them. I am fine. Does the fact that I am a doctor not soothe your fears at all?"

I could feel her pulling her hands away from my own and I started to fear the worst, thinking she might leave me. I was pleasantly surprised when I noticed her hands traveling to my hips as she leaned in to kiss me, slowly unbuttoning my pants. I could hear her moan into the kiss while she removed my pants forcefully. Breaking the kiss, Lauren moved her lips to my neck. I could feel her biting down gently and sucking on my pulse point. She moved down my body and placed her mouth on my inner thigh. My heart beat rapidly as she performed these acts, enjoying every single second which passed. I looked down, watching as she made her way up my thighs until she reached my folds, swiftly licking me. Lauren was quick about finding a steady and pleasurable rhythm. Bringing her hands up to my chest, Lauren groped at my breasts while her skillful mouth continued to pleasure me in all of the best ways. I could tell from her vocal noises that she certainly was enjoying the taste of my center… a taste unique to me. A taste no one else in the world could have, because it was just that. Mine.

"Mm-hmm." I heard her moan, the sound muffled as her tongue plunged inside me.

"I-I forgive myself!" I moan out, somewhat loudly.

My back arched at the feel of Lauren's mouth pleasuring me that night.

"Oh, God! I love your bedside manner, Lauren!" I sighed out of pleasure, being playful and teasing.

I started to feel even more pleasure, happiness merging with it.

"Oh! Lauren!" I moaned, my body writhing due to her actions.

I did not think about the fact that Kenzi was returning from her trip in which she visited some of her old friends that same night. Unbenounced to me, she walked into the house that we share, feeling happy and yet at the same time chill, calm. It was a mood she tended to have constantly, whenever I or she herself was not in danger.

"Yo, yo! Bo! You home?" She asked, and after a few seconds of waiting to hear my reply she heard moans instead. "Okay, then…"

As Kenzi spoke her eyes widened for a moment before returning to their original state. She somewhat skipped to the fridge before she rummaged through it for some booze. Meanwhile, my head was in the clouds. I felt as though I were a mere seconds away from that inevitable act. My fingers ran through Lauren's blonde hair, enjoying the feel of that softness as her tongue plunged into me.

"Lauren!" I moaned out even louder than before.

Kenzi practically choked on the wine she was drinking when she heard my exclamation.

"The fuck?" She asked herself under her breath, not even able to begin to comprehend that.

It was not a name she had expected to hear… but it was not as if it was entirely unwelcomed. My back arched even more so than it had been, giving Lauren a perfect angle. I felt so close, you I held it back for I wanted to hold onto that feeling she gave me for as long as I could. In that instant, I began wishing that I could have it for eternity.


End file.
